Protocol title: An Open Label Study of MKC-422 in at Least Triple Drug Combination in patients Previously Treated with Nucleoside Reverse Transcriptase and Protease Inhibitors and Who are Naive to Non-Nucleoside Reverse Transcriptase Inhibitors Primary objectives: 1. To determine the proportion of patients whose plasma HIV-1 RNA level remains below the limit of quantification of the Roche Apmlicor assay (400 copies/ml) at each time point and at 24 weeks. 2. To determine the short term safety and tolerability of MKC-442 in combination with other antiretrovirals. 3. To determine the time to virologic failure.